mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakuya Izayoi
250px |Caption = Sakuya as she appears in Immaterial and Missing Power |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = Ricepigeon's version is currently a WIP Seravy's version Kohaku's version Barai's version Gu's version Gatt's version |Origin = Touhou Project}} Sakuya Izayoi is a human maid from Touhou Project. She first appeared as the Stage 5 Boss in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, and has been a playable character in many games since. Sakuya is the Chief Maid who serves Remilia Scarlet, the head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Her real name and place of origin are not known, not even to Sakuya herself, as Sakuya was merely the name given to her by Remilia. Sakuya possesses the unique ability to slow down or stop time, which is extremely difficult, though not impossible, for a human to acquire. As a result of her ability to stop time, she is also able to tamper with space in such a manner that, when combined with her skill in throwing knives, can make a single knife appear as multiple knives in her attacks. During the events of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, she attempts to stop the from reaching Remilia. In M.U.G.E.N, Sakuya has been made by various authors. A chibified dog-girl version known as InuSakuya has also been created by Averse. Because of Sakuya's similar powers to Dio Brando, a fanmade fusion character known as Sakuya Brando also exists for M.U.G.E.N. Gu's Version Gu's version of Sakuya plays much like Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, without the updates provided to her in Hisoutensoku. Gameplay Barai's Version Barai's version, like Gu's, also plays like her Scarlet Weather Rhapsody incarnation, but has her Hisoutensoku updates as well. Sakuya's sprites were also modified to resemble her winter outfit from Perfect Cherry Blossom. Gameplay Kohaku's Version Kohaku's version uses a customized gameplay that borrows elements from Melty Blood. She also has Shiki Nanaya and Remilia Scarlet as strikers, as well as a defense option select that allows the player to choose between Melty Blood Shielding, Just Defend, or Parrying. This version of Sakuya does not have any of her original specials from the source games. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' Quicksilver - Cross-up Magic - Flashing Scabbard - 'Hypers' Valmanway - (uses 1000 power) Lunar Gaze - (uses 1000 power) Perfect Maid - (uses 1000 power) Killing Doll - (Normal Mode only) (uses 2000 power) ??? - (EX-Mode only) (uses 2000 power) Sakuya's World - (uses 3000 power) Fatal Draw - + (life must be lower than or equal to 300) (uses 3000 power) RicePigeon's Version RicePigeon's version is currently a W.I.P. Like Kohaku's it uses a customized gameplay, but utilizes more of Sakuya's original moves from the source games instead of custom specials like Kohaku's does. This version also utilizes spellcard text like in the source games, but with the spellcard text in English rather than Japanese. Stats *Life: 900 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' Sense of Thrown Edge - Cross-up Magic - Bounce/No-Bounce - Time Paradox - Vanishing Everything - or 'Hypers' Illusory Sign "Killing Doll" - (uses 1000 power) Wound Sign "Inscribed Red Soul" - (uses 1000 power) "Sakuya's World" - (uses 3000 power) 'Palette Gallery' File:Sakuya-Pal1.png|Default colors File:Sakuya-Pal2.png|Yumeko's colors File:Sakuya-Pal3.png|Hong Meiling's colors File:Sakuya-Pal4.png|Koakuma's colors File:Sakuya-Pal5.png|Patchouli Knowledge's colors File:Sakuya-Pal6.png|Remilia Scarlet's colors File:Sakuya-Pal7.png|Mugetsu's colors File:Sakuya-Pal8.png|Hisui's colors File:Sakuya-Pal9.png|Kohaku's colors File:Sakuya-Pal10.png|Ruukoto's colors File:Sakuya-Pal11.png|VIVIT's colors File:Sakuya-Pal12.png|Dio Brando's colors 'Videos' File:Time Paradox File:Ghost Lead Poisoning? Gatt's Version Seravy's Version Category:CharactersCategory:Touhou CharactersCategory:FemalesCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Knife and Dagger Users